warriorscharactersfandomcom-20200214-history
Warriors Characters Wiki talk:Improvement Art
Joining Those to want to join, list your names here. User:Echomist Added October 6, 2009. User:Blackclaw09 Added October 6, 2009. User:SpottedheadRC Added October 8, 2009. User:Hiddensun Added October 11, 2009. User:Peacesong Added October 11, 2009. User:Brightsparrow Added October 17, 2009. User:Fogbreeze Added October 17, 2009. User:Darkmoon25 Added October 18, 2009. User:Forestpaw13 Added October 21, 2009. Former Members User:Eveningswift Removed October 18, 2009. Idea How about we have the same rule about images (only 3 reservations, only 2 up for approval at a time, new users can only have 1...), only the leader and senior warriors have the benefit of being allowed to have 3 images up for approval and 4-5 reservations at a time? People would want to be senior warriors more and thus be even more encouraged to work hard. What do you think? Bella Cullen 01:59, October 7, 2009 (UTC) I think the same thing, but when say a new user's image was approved, and then could they put more than one up for appoval at one time? --Rainwhisker09 02:03, October 7, 2009 (UTC) Yeah. Bella Cullen 02:05, October 7, 2009 (UTC) I was thinking about that too. It makes sense; we don't want the page to get cluttered up. Good idea, Sparrow! --[[User:Echomist| Echomist ]][[User talk:Echomist|''Hear the Echo...]] 12:19, October 7, 2009 (UTC) So I can only have 2 cats up for approval. I'm not good enough, then? [[User:Eveningswift|'Eveningswift :)]] 19:16, October 7, 2009 (UTC) No, Evening, you can have 3 cats up fro approval, because you're a senior warrior. --[[User:Echomist| '''Echomist ]][[User talk:Echomist|''Hear the Echo...]] 19:57, October 7, 2009 (UTC) It say's that I'm a warrior, so I can only have 2, right? Or did it change? (checks, will not answer) [[User:Eveningswift|'Eveningswift :)]] 20:04, October 7, 2009 (UTC) How about everyone can just have 3 reservations up at a time and 2 pics up at a time? Then everything would be equal...--[[User:Echomist| '''Echomist ]][[User talk:Echomist|''Hear the Echo...]] 20:19, October 7, 2009 (UTC) Yeah, that makes more sense. :) Maybe just 2 reservation and 2 pics, or 3 pics? [[User:Eveningswift|'Eveningswift :)]] 21:00, October 7, 2009 (UTC) I was thinking about doing the same thing as on WWiki (I know you hate that wiki, Evening, but I had to mention it), where everyone can have 3 reservations and 2 pics at a time. --[[User:Echomist| '''Echomist ]][[User talk:Echomist|''Hear the Echo...]] 21:03, October 7, 2009 (UTC) So'kay. Nice idea, though, :) [[User:Eveningswift|'Eveningswift :)]] 21:15, October 7, 2009 (UTC) Hmm... I think though that Senior Warriors and Leader should have some advance because we make such awesome art.... okay how about this New user: 2 reservations, 1 up for approval Warriors with 2+ approved: 3 reservations, 2 up for approval Senior Warriors/Leader: 3-5 reservations, 3 up for approval If this idea is too outrageous for -some- people, then I will be fine with Echomist's idea. She is leader after all so it's up to her. Mossflight 04:16, October 8, 2009 (UTC) Ok. That means that I can't post any more chararts until my logo is approved, right? (Just checking.) --Rainwhisker09 20:58, October 8, 2009 (UTC) Never mind, my question was answered by Echo. --Rainwhisker09 00:06, October 10, 2009 (UTC) I think that Mossflight's idea would work. Any other opinions on this? --[[User:Echomist| '''Echomist ]][[User talk:Echomist|''Hear the Echo...]] 01:09, October 12, 2009 (UTC) I like Mossflight's idea, it would work nicely. --[[User:Fogbreeze|'Fogbreeze']] 21:39, October 18, 2009 (UTC) Rainpaw (A)- For approval Poor Rainpaw, died in the flood of the Serpant River. What do yall think? [[User:Hawkfire98|HAWKFIRE98]] 23:07, October 7, 2009 (UTC) can I join?--[[User:Bracken-| '☆Pebble☆''' ]]X3 23:28, October 7, 2009 (UTC) Yes, but also post your comment on my art. [[User:Hawkfire98|''HAWKFIRE98]] 23:37, October 7, 2009 (UTC) Wow! His flecks are BEAUTIFUL! :D I never know how to do something like that. -shakes head- But his back is not flecked- is it supposed to be flecked on his back? But other than that, maybe you can blur the underbelly a bit, and I think that it's good, and optional: shade him a bit more on the leg... and... :) [[User:Eveningswift|'Eveningswift :)]] 00:08, October 8, 2009 (UTC) His flecks and streaks need to be blurred more. Mossflight 00:42, October 8, 2009 (UTC) I echo Evening and Moss. Nice job, Hawkey! --[[User:Echomist| '''Echomist ]][[User talk:Echomist|''Hear the Echo...]] 12:14, October 8, 2009 (UTC) This is awesome! Great job! But the back shading should be blended more. I love to the way you did his flecks. And also do what everyone else said above too. --Rainwhisker09 00:48, October 9, 2009 (UTC) Reuploaded. [[User:Hawkfire98| '''Ghostfire' ]] Happy Halloween! 22:44, October 16, 2009 (UTC) Blur him a bit more, then you can shade him and make him more 3-dimensional. [[User:Eveningswift|'Eveningswift :)']] 23:31, October 16, 2009 (UTC) The eye color should have more than one shade of green. Like a darker green than the one you have. --Hallow's Eve09 20:16, October 17, 2009 (UTC) Mossflight (W) - for approval Well My old version has my old style of shading, so I did my new style of shading.. Mossflight 00:42, October 8, 2009 (UTC) Very good. Blend the shading in a little more. [[User:Hawkfire98|''HAWKFIRE98]] 01:34, October 8, 2009 (UTC) You can to another layer of shading, then blur. Nice way of doing it! :) [[User:Eveningswift|'Eveningswift :)]] 02:55, October 8, 2009 (UTC) Also, add some shading to the tail - right now it looks very flat. --[[User:Echomist| '''Echomist ]][[User talk:Echomist|''Hear the Echo...]] 14:13, October 9, 2009 (UTC) Yeah, what Echo said, and maybe some on his chest and muzzle... maybe. [[User:Eveningswift|'Eveningswift :)]] 19:08, October 9, 2009 (UTC) Fixed. And Eviningswift, I ran the shading over with another layer of shading (if thats what you meant), but It was way too dark. Anyway I added chest shading, blurred to the most it can, and I shaded the whole tail. Mossflight 21:02, October 9, 2009 (UTC) This looks awesome. Nice job, Mossflight. Comments before approval? --[[User:Echomist| '''Echomist ]][[User talk:Echomist|''Hear the Echo...]] 22:19, October 9, 2009 (UTC) Well, it looks fine anyway. Maybe if it was a weaker shading... nah, it's good enough. Anything else? [[User:Eveningswift|'Eveningswift :)]] 23:14, October 9, 2009 (UTC) I hate to be picky, but you blurred some lineart at the base of the tail. Fix that, and it will look good. --Rainwhisker09 00:09, October 10, 2009 (UTC) Mossy, please work on this, or it will have to be declined :( . --[[User:Echomist| '''Echomist ]][[User talk:Echomist|''Hear the Echo...]] 13:10, October 18, 2009 (UTC) Fixed. Mossflight 21:40, October 19, 2009 (UTC) He looks great. Comments before approval? --[[User:Echomist|'♫Echomist']][[User talk:Echomist|'Talk']]/ 21:33, October 21, 2009 (UTC) Hawkfire (Q)- For approval This is the last image I'm posting until next week. I'm going to Chicago. Comments? [[User:Hawkfire98|HAWKFIRE98]] 02:05, October 8, 2009 (UTC) Very nice, Hawky! You just need to have shading and blur on the white ( you choose how) and the eyes are just too basic... Maybe different shades of green can be used. :) [[User:Eveningswift|'Eveningswift :)]] 02:58, October 8, 2009 (UTC) I echo Eveningswift (again) lol. Also, can you make the tabby stripes more uneven? Right now, they're all practically the same shape and size. --[[User:Echomist| '''Echomist ]][[User talk:Echomist|''Hear the Echo...]] 12:16, October 8, 2009 (UTC) LOL, X3 [[User:Eveningswift|'Eveningswift :)]] 19:42, October 8, 2009 (UTC) The eye is perfectly fine. And the stripes, that's just how Hawkfire's stripes are, and there IS shading. [[User:Hawkfire98|HAWKFIRE98]] 23:55, October 8, 2009 (UTC) Well, the shading on the underbelly hardly can be seen. You can thicken it. The eyes are fine, but still, like I said, they're bland, but can pass that way. Just saying. [[User:Eveningswift|'''Eveningswift :)]] 00:43, October 9, 2009 (UTC) What I do with a charart that needs a white paw or something, I use the burn tool and set it to 9. (This is on Pixlr if you're confused.) Then I run it over the white spots until it looks like a light light gray. But that's just what I do. --Rainwhisker09 00:50, October 9, 2009 (UTC) Um... you can blur her stripes, but I don't know if she's supposed to have stripes to stand out like that, or if you already did. :-\ [[User:Eveningswift|'Eveningswift :)']] 11:49, October 9, 2009 (UTC) Sorry I am still in Chicago and cant' get to my computer at all. Please excuse my absence and don't decline this please. -Hawkfire98 (Can't use siggy either! :-/) Reuploaded. I've blended the stripes the best I could, and fixed the eye. [[User:Hawkfire98| Ghostfire ]] Happy Halloween! 22:44, October 16, 2009 (UTC) Nice! I don't think that we need to go into that much detail, so... comments before approval in 24 hours? [[User:Eveningswift|'Eveningswift :)']] 23:32, October 16, 2009 (UTC) Blur the white parts a bit more, especially around the muzzle and neck areas. --[[User:Echomist| Echomist ]][[User talk:Echomist|''Hear the Echo...]] 17:38, October 17, 2009 (UTC) Shade the underbelly like Evening said above. --Hallow's Eve09 17:44, October 17, 2009 (UTC) Leopardpaw (A)-For Approval Something about her made me have the impression that she was funky. :) Anything? [[User:Eveningswift|'Eveningswift :)]] 03:00, October 11, 2009 (UTC) Should I make her more white? [[User:Eveningswift|'''Eveningswift :)]] 14:09, October 11, 2009 (UTC) This looks awesome! I think it's pretty good...like...good to go...ready ta be approved--[[User:Bracken-| ☆Pebble☆ ]]X3 16:45, October 11, 2009 (UTC) Thanks, Pebble/Bracken! Anything else, guys? [[User:Eveningswift|'Eveningswift :)']] 16:46, October 11, 2009 (UTC) Hind leg farthest from us should be more darker. Otherwise, this is great! --Hallow's Eve09 23:44, October 11, 2009 (UTC) OK! :) [[User:Eveningswift|'Eveningswift :)']] 00:07, October 12, 2009 (UTC) Beautiful. Just darken the shading a tad and he'll be ready to go. --[[User:Echomist| Echomist ]][[User talk:Echomist|''Hear the Echo...]] 01:34, October 12, 2009 (UTC) But Leopardpaw's a white cat. Should I just lighten her highlights more, to make it looks shaded? [[User:Eveningswift|'Eveningswift :)]] 21:46, October 16, 2009 (UTC) Yup, that would work :) --[[User:Echomist| '''Echomist ]][[User talk:Echomist|''Hear the Echo...]] 21:47, October 16, 2009 (UTC) OK. But for Brineminnow(A), I never approved of it as the owner of the character. He's darker than that pixel, and the shading's lumpy, so what do I do? [[User:Eveningswift|'Eveningswift :)]] 21:52, October 16, 2009 (UTC) If there is lumpy shading, just blur it a bit more. And darken the left ear. --Hallow's Eve09 20:37, October 18, 2009 (UTC) Since Eveningswift left, can I do Leopardpaw? Sparrowsong 21:12, October 21, 2009 (UTC) Sure. The only things the image needs, in my opinion, are more highlights on the top of the haunch, shoulder, and head. --[[User:Echomist|♫Echomist']][[User talk:Echomist|'Talk']]/ 21:33, October 21, 2009 (UTC) Pebblefoot (W) for approval YAYY!!! IT'S PEBBLEFOOTTTT!!!!!!constructments?--[[User:Bracken-| '☆Pebble☆''' ]]X3 16:23, October 11, 2009 (UTC) Wow! Awesome, Bracken! But you can make his muzzle more... not yellow, I guess. :D That's totally GOOD! [[User:Eveningswift|'Eveningswift :)']] 16:40, October 11, 2009 (UTC) I didn't put his whole description, he has a lighter muzzle and a white tail tip --[[User:Bracken-| ☆Pebble☆ ]]X3 16:44, October 11, 2009 (UTC) OK, but cats aren't yellow. :-\ And you can make his ear more... trianglular. That's all. [[User:Eveningswift|'Eveningswift :)']] 16:45, October 11, 2009 (UTC) Blur the ear pink. --Hallow's Eve09 23:54, October 11, 2009 (UTC) reuploaded!'LoL I'm not using Photoshop--[[User:Bracken-| '☆Pebble☆ ]]X3 04:22, October 14, 2009 (UTC) Yay! But the muzzle's still kinda yellow, sorry. :3 [[User:Eveningswift|'Eveningswift :)']] 23:13, October 14, 2009 (UTC) redone --[[User:Bracken-| ☆Pebble☆ ]]X3 23:06, October 15, 2009 (UTC) Lots better than that bright flashy yellow! Now it looks way normarler! --PandasongPanda-Love 23:09, October 15, 2009 (UTC) Great, Pebble! Though you can blur the spot on his head a bit more, then he'll be ready. :) [[User:Eveningswift|'Eveningswift :)']] 21:37, October 16, 2009 (UTC) blurred--[[User:Bracken-| ☆Pebble☆ ]]X3 22:59, October 16, 2009 (UTC) -looks- arg, sorry, but the lineart on his tail is brown, not black. :-\ That's all, though! :) [[User:Eveningswift|'Eveningswift :)']] 23:34, October 16, 2009 (UTC) blame photoshop 4 the paint bucket...*reuploaded* --[[User:Bracken-| ☆Pebble☆ ]]X3 04:54, October 17, 2009 (UTC) He looks great. Comments before approval? --[[User:Echomist|'♫Echomist']][[User talk:Echomist|'Talk']]/ 21:33, October 21, 2009 (UTC) Shouldn't someone make Pebblefoot's article? --Hallow's Eve09 22:14, October 21, 2009 (UTC) Blanks Can we make our own blanks, like for kittypets and others? Because on the other wiki (the one Evening hates), those blanks haven't been made yet. Should we make them ourselves? --Hallow's Eve09 13:47, October 12, 2009 (UTC) LOL, that's OK, Rain, I have some kind of kittypet blank.... not that good, but whatever. It's just a draft. And for Starclan cats... ... we can just add stars.[[User:Eveningswift|'Eveningswift :)']] 15:52, October 12, 2009 (UTC) I made an example of one: I used the queen blank, flipped it, and added a collar. (This one is a male longhaired, by the way.) So should we make blanks that the other wiki doesn't have? Hallow's Eve09 21:38, October 12, 2009 (UTC) Yes. But we should also make our own rogue, loner, and kittypet blanks. StarClan cats, um.., here's what I think. It should be cats sitting with clouds wreathing around their paws, and their fur gleaming with bright stars. [[User:Hawkfire98|''HAWKFIRE98]] 23:56, October 14, 2009 (UTC) I made a cat blank! (Still working on it!) --PandasongPanda-Love 19:58, October 15, 2009 (UTC) It's not really fit for a charcat kind of pixel, though, Maybe a bit more... roundish and... easier to color, etc. Plus, she looks more like a vixen than a cat. [[User:Eveningswift|'Eveningswift :)]] 21:40, October 16, 2009 (UTC) I know, she's horrible......I guess I'll just delete her from my computer since she's so horrible! Wow, and I actually thought it was good! Its so ugly now that I read what Eveningswift said! --PandasongPanda-Love 23:14, October 16, 2009 (UTC) No, no! Pandasong, its not horrible! Actually its pretty good, Eveningswift, instead of just giving Pandasong critism, why don't you tell her how to fix the pixel? --Sparkheart 23:20, October 16, 2009 (UTC) Sparkheart, you seem to be Peacesong, repeating only what Bramble had just said. But I already critised, though I think that she'll have to redo it and make it rounder. [[User:Eveningswift|'''Eveningswift :)]] 23:26, October 16, 2009 (UTC) Actually, I don't think I'm even going to go on this "site" that much. Its a waste of time. Though I might come on like once a month. --PandasongPanda-Love 23:28, October 16, 2009 (UTC) And I don't think I'm going to redo this whole image, I'm going to fix it, actually I already have and it actually looks like a real cat now, but I'm not going to put the pixelblank on here. --PandasongPanda-Love 23:30, October 16, 2009 (UTC) looks fine...just...the eye..--[[User:Bracken-| ☆Pebble☆ ]]X3 23:30, October 16, 2009 (UTC) This seems so cliche. But why don't we just wait for the WWIkia people to come up with blanks? [[User:Eveningswift|'Eveningswift :)']] 23:39, October 16, 2009 (UTC) Well, how long is that going to take? After all, we can't just wait until they approve those blanks so we can use them. Maybe we should come up with our own unique blanks. --Hallow's Eve09 18:01, October 17, 2009 (UTC) *lashes tail for silence* Nonsense you guys! Pandasong, I absoulutely LOVE your blank! And Eveningswift, sorry but maybe you could work on your critism a tiny weeny bit! And Pandasong (Peacesong) I accept your decision. let StarClan light your paths. ANd also, our blanks will be better than Warriors Wiki's! You'll see! [[User:Hawkfire98| Ghostfire ]] Happy Halloween! 21:35, October 17, 2009 (UTC) ... then you know what? I quit. Be happy and feel free to delete all my articles, I don't care. I quit. Happy, Peacesong/Swiftkill/Sparkheart/Fogbreeze? Graocery Bag and Bramble can criticise like this, but you people treat me like mud. [[User:Eveningswift|'Eveningswift :)']] 21:46, October 18, 2009 (UTC) Comment struck for being offensive. Sparrowsong 18:17, October 19, 2009 (UTC) Thats not really offensive, shes just explaining herself............you moderator people are kind of mean......(i know im not a part of this project......dont really care.....lol.) [[User:Bronzestripe| Bronzestripe ]]Bronzestripe 23:40, October 19, 2009 (UTC) Eveningswift, no! Your making a horrible mistake. We aren't accusing you of anything. But if you never wanna see us, be apart of this project, or talk to me ever agian, than quit. (I wouldn't quit because some people disagree with me) You will have a TON of people disagree with you through life. Bear with me here, Eveningswift! Use your brain please, because you are surrounded by users who care about you! Just go then. But I think your making a horrible mistake. [[User:Hawkfire98| Ghostfire ]] Happy Halloween! 21:58, October 18, 2009 (UTC) Hawkey, if she wants to quit, then let her. We can't control what she does. And Evening, if you think that quitting will make others happy, then forget it. (trust me, I've tried it in real life before.) Go ahead and quit, but know that if you ever change your mind, you're free to come back. And what Hawkey said is true: we do care about you. May StarClan light your path, even if it doesn't cross with our's. --Hallow's Eve09 00:35, October 19, 2009 (UTC) Sorry. I just can't believe this. :) Sorry, Eveingswift! [[User:Hawkfire98| Ghostfire ]] Happy Halloween! 01:44, October 19, 2009 (UTC) I disagree with the idea of doing our own blanks. Let's say we make loner blanks, but then the Warriors Wiki comes out with loner blanks that we like a lot better, but a bunch of loners have already been made. We would have to redo so many images. Plus, it just seems more convenient to use the other Wiki's blanks...y'know? Sparrowsong 01:48, October 19, 2009 (UTC) Hmm, that's true, Sparrow. Yes, I think that we should use WWiki's blanks. If others' opinions override mine, though, I'd be OK with making our own blanks. Let's have a poll, shall we? What should the PIA do for our cat blanks? Make our own Use Warriors Wiki's Other (if so, please state what) --[[User:Echomist|'♫Echomist']][[User talk:Echomist|'Talk']]/ 21:14, October 21, 2009 (UTC) I guess... but what about the StarClan cat blanks that Evening made? Should we add stars for starclan cats? I also think we should make non-cat blanks as well. Bramble has decided that we need to wait before making non-cat blanks, and focus on the cat blanks first. Do you agree with that? --Hallow's Eve09 22:10, October 21, 2009 (UTC) Rockclaw (W)- For Approval Sorry, I accidently saved it as a JPG instead of a PNG but I figured it was okay for now. So what do you think? Comments, suggestions? SpottedheadThe Shadows Are Rising! 21:56, October 15 2009 (UTC) looks like Jayfeather--[[User:Bracken-| ☆Pebble☆ ]]X3 23:45, October 15, 2009 (UTC) I'm sorry, Spottedhead, but this is clearly made off of Dawnfeather's image of Mintfur. The only difference is the green eye color. Please fix the stripes so that it looks less like Mintfur or this will have to be declined. :( --[[User:Echomist| Echomist ]][[User talk:Echomist|''Hear the Echo...]] 00:27, October 16, 2009 (UTC) OMG I'm SOOOOOO sorry, I just found it on my computer from a while ago in my CharCat folder and I thought I made it so I thought it looked like Rockclaw. Sorry! I'll make a complete new one. Sorry!!!!!! SpottedheadThe Shadows Are Rising! 17:54, October 16 2009 (UTC) Okay I fixed everything and sorry again for the misunderstanding. Yeesh I stink at tabbies. SpottedheadThe Shadows Are Rising! 18:15, October 16 2009 (UTC) Darken the shading, blur it and blur the tabby stripes alot more! --PandasongPanda-Love 21:35, October 16, 2009 (UTC) This is very good for your first tabby, Spottedhead! I see only a few things: The tabby marks should be blurred, so that they look more natural and more subtle. The ear pink should be a dark reddish-pink color, and it should be larger, triangular-shaped, and blurred. The eye needs a pupil; see some of the approved images for how to make warriors' eyes. 4) The shading needs to be thickened and blurred - if you're not sure how to do it, I could make you a diagram. --[[User:Echomist| '''Echomist' ]][[User talk:Echomist|''Hear the Echo...]] 21:38, October 16, 2009 (UTC) I love the stripes, Spottedhead! :) You can just blur it and shade, though. :) [[User:Eveningswift|'Eveningswift :)]] 21:39, October 16, 2009 (UTC) This is great for your first tabby! :D Just blur the tabby marks a bit more! --[[User:Fogbreeze|'''Fogbreeze]] 21:56, October 17, 2009 (UTC) Reuploaded Yeah so I redid him but not completely. I darkened the shadings, added a better pupil (because my old one was terrible), changed the ear color and blurred a lot of things. Too much? Let me know. Thanks for your comments! SpottedheadThe Shadows Are Rising! 01:05, October 18 2009 (UTC) This looks pretty good, though the only thing that really pops out at me is that the lineart is blurred too much, nothing else really pops out but I'm going to look for more things anyway! XD --[[User:Fogbreeze|'Fogbreeze']] 01:07, October 18, 2009 (UTC) this is pretty good for your first tabby, maybe blur the stripes even more, and zoom in to fill in the lineart where the stripes ave covered it 15:08, October 18, 2009 (UTC)(Bracken- not signed in) I'm going to echo Fogbreeze: the lineart is blurred too much. But I have no idea how to fix it. --Hallow's Eve09 20:35, October 18, 2009 (UTC) I echo Blackclaw and Fogbreeze. Also, try to make some of the tabby stripes less straight, like the ones at the head. So make it less blurred (i believe you do the opposite....sharpen!)and blur only the stripes. Other than that, it looks good!--[[User:Brightsparrow|'Brightsparrow']]Fly Fly Away 19:54, October 19, 2009 (UTC) Hazelberry (W)for approval Her is my first charart for approval!!!Hope I didn't make her too light...What do you think?[[User:Hiddensun|'ღ Şũήמy ★' ]] 21:35, October 16, 2009 (UTC) She looks great, Sunny! Just darken the shading a tad and I'd say she's ready to go. --[[User:Echomist| Echomist ]][[User talk:Echomist|''Hear the Echo...]] 21:39, October 16, 2009 (UTC) She's so purdy! But I can see that the highlights are very bumpy. You can blur her. :) That's all I can see! :) And maybe some highlights on her head. [[User:Eveningswift|'Eveningswift :)]] 21:41, October 16, 2009 (UTC) 'Reuploaded'i did the best i could to blur her but i don't think i did a lot.[[User:Hiddensun|ღ Şũήמy ★''' ]] 22:04, October 16, 2009 (UTC) I see nothing wrong with it. COmments before approval in 24 hours? [[User:Hawkfire98| Ghostfire ]] Happy Halloween! 22:08, October 16, 2009 (UTC) Darken the ear pink so that it's more noticeable and add more shading. Very nice job, though. --[[User:Echomist| Echomist ]][[User talk:Echomist|''Hear the Echo...]] 22:17, October 16, 2009 (UTC) Yeah, what Echo said, and you can highlight the face a bit more. [[User:Eveningswift|'Eveningswift :)]] 23:24, October 16, 2009 (UTC) Maybe make her tail tip a bit lighter since it's supposed to be white. Otherwise, this is amazing just like your other chararts :). Sparrowsong 18:21, October 19, 2009 (UTC) Thanks...and it might take a while to reupload her because i am kinda busy with school work but i'll have her ready next weekend i promise..so please don't decline her because i didnt't do anything else to her yet.[[User:Hiddensun|'''Hiddensun ★]] 20:48, October 19, 2009 (UTC) Nothing from me. Great job! :) --Hallow's Eve09 22:06, October 21, 2009 (UTC) Loner Blanks- For approval I made these for the PIA. They're big, but their not too big. About the same size as the leader blanks. [[User:Hawkfire98| Ghostfire ]] Happy Halloween! 22:06, October 16, 2009 (UTC) They look very nice, Hawkey, but these blanks are your 3rd thing up for approval on this page. We haven't decided yet how many images one user can have up for approval at a time, but let's just stick to 2 images up per user for now, OK? :) --[[User:Echomist| Echomist ]][[User talk:Echomist|''Hear the Echo...]] 22:16, October 16, 2009 (UTC) Lol, I fixed up Rainpaw. Maybe we can approve him real fast. I really don't wanna take these down and start over again. But orders are orders. [[User:Hawkfire98| '''Ghostfire' ]] Happy Halloween! 22:19, October 16, 2009 (UTC) Ok. These look great, and they are a bit big, but they're good otherwise. Here's what you need to change: * The line on the top of the back of the left ear needs to be turned the other way. If you don't know what I mean, I can give you a diagram. * The right eye needs to be visible. Cats' eyes aren't on the sides of their heads. * On the longhairs, they look like they're sitting on their tails. Move the tails up a bit so they're covering their paws. --Hallow's Eve09 17:42, October 17, 2009 (UTC) Reuploaded. [[User:Hawkfire98| Ghostfire ]] Happy Halloween! 20:40, October 17, 2009 (UTC) I don't see the changes... try uploading it again. --Hallow's Eve09 20:34, October 18, 2009 (UTC) Now? On my computer, the changes show on here very clearly. I worked on the eyes, long-hairs tails, and pointing the ears. [[User:Hawkfire98| Ghostfire ]] Happy Halloween! 21:48, October 18, 2009 (UTC) Hmm... I think something's wrong with my computer. I can't see the reuploaded images. --Hallow's Eve09 22:02, October 21, 2009 (UTC) Thistlestorm for approval I know I haven't made na article 4 him yet...but meh--[[User:Bracken-| ☆Pebble☆ ]]X3 02:27, October 18, 2009 (UTC) Sorry for being picky, but Bracken, could you write "for approval" instead of "4 approval?" It makes the page look a lot neater if all of the categories say "-for approval," you know? As for the image, very nice job - there are some places you've blurred the lineart, though, could you fix those? Also, the eye looks... strange. Could you fix it so that the color and the pupil are more noticeable? --[[User:Echomist| Echomist ]][[User talk:Echomist|''Hear the Echo...]] 13:05, October 18, 2009 (UTC) reuploaded--[[User:Bracken-| '☆Pebble☆''' ]]X3 00:59, October 19, 2009 (UTC) Great job, Pebble! I can't see anything else (maybe it's just me i dunno)--[[User:Brightsparrow|'Brightsparrow']]Fly Fly Away 21:46, October 19, 2009 (UTC) Nope, it's not just you, I don't see anything wrong either :) . Nice job, Pebble. Comments before approval? --[[User:Echomist|'♫Echomist']][[User talk:Echomist|'Talk']]/ 20:49, October 21, 2009 (UTC) Jadepaw (A) for approval This is Jadepaw. Comments? --[[User:Brightsparrow|'Brightsparrow']] 14:53, October 18, 2009 (UTC) *Blur the shading on the back alot, add some more shading on the other parts of Jadepaw. *Add a white and black pixel on in his eye so Jadepaw has a pupil. Um, thats all I can see for now! Pretty good! --[[User:Fogbreeze|'Fogbreeze']] 16:59, October 18, 2009 (UTC) She's Great Brighteh!!! Juts blur a little more the ear.[[User:Hiddensun|'Hiddensun ★']] 17:26, October 18, 2009 (UTC) Reuploaded Took your advices. Comments?--[[User:Brightsparrow|'Brightsparrow']] 17:39, October 18, 2009 (UTC) Oh here is the article page Jadepaw --[[User:Brightsparrow|'Brightsparrow']] 17:42, October 18, 2009 (UTC) Color in the white pixels in between the hind leg and the forelegs. --Hallow's Eve09 20:33, October 18, 2009 (UTC) Reuploaded'''more comments? The lineart is blurred and the eye looks well.... strange. [[User:Hawkfire98| '''Ghostfire ]] Happy Halloween! 21:43, October 18, 2009 (UTC) Reuploaded (again) Okay, I put the speck more in the eye.I fixed some of the blurring on the lineart, as much as i could. The eye is more lightened, also. Any other comments? --[[User:Brightsparrow|'Brightsparrow']]Fly Fly Away 21:59, October 18, 2009 (UTC) The eye's much better. Right now, the only things wrong that I can see are 1) The ear pink is a very light pink; it should be more of a reddish-pinkish color, and 2) The image needs more shading. Nice job for your first image, though! :) --[[User:Echomist|'♫Echomist']][[User talk:Echomist|'Talk']]/ 21:39, October 21, 2009 (UTC) Creamflower (Q) - For Approval Here's Creamflower. Comments? Sparrowsong 18:24, October 19, 2009 (UTC) She looks good! Maybe make the pupils a little wider....(if that is possible for you to do, It might be kind of hard )Also, maybe darken the shading just a tiny bit more. My opinion :P. But nice job!--[[User:Brightsparrow|'Brightsparrow']]Fly Fly Away 19:48, October 19, 2009 (UTC) She's beautiful Sparrow!! Just like Brighteh said darken the shading and blurred it a little more. But apart from taht she's beautiful![[User:Hiddensun|'Hiddensun ★']] 22:13, October 20, 2009 (UTC) Better? Sparrowsong 16:06, October 21, 2009 (UTC) What do you think, Echo? Should someone start the 24 hours? Sparrowsong 21:03, October 21, 2009 (UTC) Yep, and that someone will be me :) . Comments before approval? --[[User:Echomist|'♫Echomist']][[User talk:Echomist|'Talk']]/ 21:10, October 21, 2009 (UTC) Uh, I can tell tha tyou don't want to edit this much longer, so i'll just hold my tongue. :) nope [[User:Brineminnow|Brineminnow is cool']] 22:27, October 21, 2009 (UTC) Apprentices Should we have PIA apprentices? Sparrowsong 16:00, October 21, 2009 (UTC) And should someone else do Eveningswift's chararts since she abandoned the Wikia? Sparrowsong 16:13, October 21, 2009 (UTC) I don't think we should have apprentices yet, at least not until the project is a bit larger. But yes, I agree that other people should do Evening's character images. I mean, she left, so she won't exactly be here to do them, will she? --[[User:Echomist|'♫Echomist']][[User talk:Echomist|'Talk']]/ 20:48, October 21, 2009 (UTC) I agree. The project needs to be larger before we do that. So should we recruit more members from WWiki? --Hallow's Eve09 22:05, October 21, 2009 (UTC) Peacesong (Q) - For Approval Peacesong's queen version. Constructments? Sparrowsong 21:53, October 21, 2009 (UTC) There's a bunch of blurred lineart on the charart, and the shading needs to be blurred more. --Hallow's Eve09 22:03, October 21, 2009 (UTC) Maybe thicken the shading, it doesn't look too 3-D from here. But nice :) Plus, i thought that Peacesong had a green and blue eye [[User:Brineminnow|Brineminnow is cool']] 22:26, October 21, 2009 (UTC) Finchpelt - for approval Since I discovered that tabby markings are incredibly fun to make, I decided to make Finchpelt, my (or Echomist's) dad. Constructive criticism is welcome. --[[User:Echomist|'♫Echomist']][[User talk:Echomist|'Talk']]/ 22:30, October 21, 2009 (UTC)